Aroma
by AsH HewLett
Summary: No era algo normal hacerlo. ¡Por Dios!. Ni siquiera para él tenía cordura hacerlo, contradecía con los principios de su imagen. No cuadraba dentro de su estereotipo personal hacer algo tan indignante como aquello. Pero, entonces…¿Por qué lo hacía? [Este one-shot, es perteneciente a la Semana Bouffone] ConejoxPato (ChicoxChico)


**Bueno, mi fanatismo por estos dos, ha sido tanto que me he permitido a mi misma a escribir sobre ellos (Una pareja donde las dos partes son chicos). Siendo algo, que jamás pensé que haría. Y todo eso se lo debo a la grandiosa escritora detrás de ese fanatismo a esta pareja tan especial.**

 **No les voy a mentir, ella me enamoro de ellos desde el primer momento en que lei la primera frase de un fic suyo. Bueno, mi plan era publicar estos pequeños one-shot, estando a una semana de su cumpleaños. Pero he tenido unos inconvenientes en eso, justo esa semana tengo exámenes casi todos los días por lo que no me será posible. Sin embargo, me propuse (quedan invitados a hacerlo ustedes si lo desean) a escribir 7 dabbles y one-shot de estos dos publicándolos en todo los días de esta semana. Quizas debido a mi tiempo, pueda publicar dos a el mismo dia, ahorrándome un dia, pero todos serán publicados sin duda. Como regalo por hacer crecer mi fanatismo con estos dos!**

 **Muy bien solo queda una cosa que decir: ¡Que empiece la semana Bouffone! :D**

 **Bien, yo me guiare en este orden de palabras (Que en su resumen, tendrán escrito _[Este one-shot, es perteneciente a la Semana Bouffone]_ )**

 **1\. Aroma**

 **2\. Rival**

 **3\. Zanahoria**

 **4\. Mañana**

 **5\. Emigración**

 **6\. Susurro**

 **7.** ** **Bandido.****

* * *

 **Aroma**

* * *

No era algo normal hacerlo. ¡Por Dios!. Ni siquiera para él tenía cordura hacerlo, contradecía con los principios de su imagen. No cuadraba dentro de su estereotipo personal hacer algo tan indignante como aquello.

Pero, entonces…¿Por qué lo hacía?

Era un secreto sucio, pero secretamente excitante lo que hacía. Sus largas orejas vibraron cuando lo escucho salir, haciendo ruido con las llaves del vehículo ridículamente narcisista que se estacionaba en frente de su casa, espero unos segundos hasta que el ruido de las ruedas chillar sobre el asfalto le dieron la luz verde. Era su momento, era el momento.

Dejando su libro de lado, olvidando por un momento a ese genio del dialogo que lo enredaba a leer más. Se encamino hacia las escaleras, luchando por los nervios que hacía que sus manos sudaran bajo sus guantes. Camino hasta su habitación observando hacia los lados cuidadosamente, buscando alguna cámara imaginaria o algo por el estilo.

En verdad le aterraba lo que haría ese pato demente, si descubría lo que ya para él se había convertido en una obsesión. Camino hacia pequeño mueble desordenado, ignorando las fotografías de la pata pálida que le sonreía con dulzura.

Atrapo la tela pasándola por encima de sus hombros. Hacía mucho que no lo veía usar un esmoquin, en realidad era ya ver a Daffy con ropa era un milagro. Pero aun así, esa camisa blanca, que comúnmente era acompañada por una corbata y un saco de vestir cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, tenía su aroma adherido a la suave tela. Él entrecerró sus parpados por un momento, disfrutando de ese estremecimiento que provocaba el aroma al pasar por sus fosas nasales y llegar a su sistema.

Sus largos bigotes finos, fueron brotados contra el cuello de la misma mientras una suave sonrisa se posaba sobre sus labios al verse en su situación.

El admirado Bugs Bunny, ganador de un premio nobel y brillante en todo lo que hacía. Se rebajaba vilmente a un secreto sucio e incoherente ante un simple aroma. Se veía patético, viese donde se viese.

El ruido de unas llaves caer al suelo, lo dejaron helado. No necesitaba darse vuelta para adivinar quién lo observaba con completo desconcierto, desde el marco de la puerta. ¿Tan hipnotizado estaba por el aroma del pato, que ni siquiera escucho a este entrar a la casa?

Se giro levemente, formando la cuartada perfecta para salirse de esta sin una vergüenza de por vida.

—¡Oh!¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?— Daffy entrecerró sus parpados, mostrando una mirada desconfiada que él conocía bien.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación, dientón?— gruño caminando a pasos largos hacia él y observarlo de arriba abajo con su camisa puesta. SU camisa, de su propiedad, propiedad de Daffy Duck.— Y quítate mi camisa ahora mismo si no quieres que te la quite yo…

Bugs sonrió pícaramente, antes de bajar un poco una de sus mangas, hasta el punto en que una parte de su hombro se dejo ver. Coquetamente, poso sus ojos sobre los del pato que lo observaba, tragando fuerte. Lo sintió, noto como su garganta cedía ante el trago generoso de saliva.

—Con gusto aceptaría esa oferta, Daff…—Ronroneo con una voz femenina, que ocasiono que el pato lo observara con una mueca pronunciada. Lo empujo con rudeza, en un afán de eliminar esa cercanía involuntaria que el conejo, había implementado con él. Pero jamás se espero que una mano fuera enredada en su largo cuello, llevándolo consigo a parar sobre su cama.

No se dio cuenta de su incómoda posición, hasta que el conejo mostro una sonrisa ladeada, antes de girarlo sobre el colchón y sentir su esponjada cola de roedor hacerle cosquillas sobre su abdomen, al Bugs sentarse sobre él. La posición era incomoda, y Daffy fue el primero al notarlo mostrando un presente ceño fruncido con sus mejillas encendidas.

Sin embargo, Bugs simplemente sonrió antes de acercarse a pocos centímetros de su rostro, quitándole la respiración al chocar su pequeña nariz húmeda sobre su pico frio.

—¿Qué no me la ibas a quitar?— pregunto ronroneando una risa leve. El pato simplemente soltó un bufido ronco, molesto.

—Hmp…Eres despreciable, conejo—Gruño antes de quedarse en silencio, al notar como lentamente la tela rozaba ese pelaje gris.

De forma lenta, su camisa fue sacada de su cuerpo, haciendo que Daffy reprimiera un gruñido que nacía desde su garganta. A pesar de que no lo quiera admitir esa camisa le quedaba bien al conejo idiota.

De forma picara Bugs le guiño un ojo, lanzándole la tela a su cara. Parándose de la cama con facilidad, no sin antes regalarle un suave empujo que lo dejo atontado contra el suelo, se retiro de la habitación. Para con una calma fingida, encerrarse en su habitación y abrir sus ojos con rudeza.

Ese pato lo había pillado. Pensó por un momento con calma, antes de sonreír astutamente ante la escusa perfecta que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza.

" _Tenía una cita con Lola, y no tenia que ponerse"_

Simple, creíble y fácil de realizar. Era la mentira perfecta.

Camino con un orgullo recuperado ante su habilidad mental, si era posible actuaria un poco para quitarle la camisa a la fuerza. Era un buen actor, podría convencerlo. Pero sus pasos se detuvieron justo sobre el pasillo mientras observaba al pato acostado sobre la cama.

Estaba oliendo su camisa con sus ojos cerrados. Una respiración densa, profunda, que Bugs sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas ante la sonrisa tierna que mostro Daffy después de unos momentos.

El conejo, simplemente se dio media vuelta para caminar, casi correr, hacia la planta baja. Necesitaba una zanahoria para calmarse, y un suave té para no sonreír como un idiota.

Sus manos casi hicieron que su zanahoria quedara tirada en el suelo, al escuchar unos pesados pasos en las escaleras, para luego escuchar esas planas patas pisar con fuerza el azulejo del suelo. Unas manos lo rodearon de su torso antes que un pico se posara sobre su hombro, sonriendo ladeadamente hacia él.

Lo observo de arriba abajo, fingiendo indiferencia. Llevaba la camisa blanca abrochada y bien colocada sobre su cuerpo.

—Aunque me hubiese encantado dejártela como un recuerdo del grandioso Daffy Duck, orejón— Analizo su tono de hablar con precaución, era cargado de picardía y egocentrismo, eso lo demostraba esa pesada sonrisa ladeada que peligrosamente se encontraba cerca de su rostro.—Tina me dijo que vaya bien vestido. Y no quiero que me patee el trasero, como la última vez que no le hice caso…

Bugs reprimió una risa burlona, al recordar como por dos semanas el pato no se pudo sentar bien, ante la paliza que la pata le había dado al descubrirlo husmear en su computadora y acosar a sus familiares por correo electrónico.

—Por cierto…—Hablo despegándose de él por un momento y robarle una galleta de un plato cercano— Tu aroma también es bueno, Bugsy…—Rio ante la cara de sorpresa que dejo mostrar el conejo.

Porque él podía ser un pequeño demente, narcisista y malvado. Pero a pesar de eso, Daffy aun se daba cuenta de ciertas cosas que pasaban en su entorno. Como por ejemplo que el conejo estaba obsesionado con su aroma, así como él todas las noches, cuando el conejo se iba a dormir, se probaba sus guantes blancos con total descaro, mientras sentía su suavidad.

Ambos tenían un secreto sucio. Así como un aroma que les hacia estremecer.

* * *

 **Bien, Diosa del Baffy, aquí comienza tu semana! ;)... Lamento los horrores ortográficos que puede tener, pero la universidad me tiene contra la pared, apuntandome en la cabeza con una pistola marcar "Acme", por leer tus escritos en clases! :( jajaja xD**

 **Bueno, terminado el primero invito a que llenen de fics, a esta escritora y le den alcohol y golosinas a creceres! jaja xD**

 **Otra cosa, " _Intercido_ " ha sido cambiado a clasificación "M". Ya saben, por le lemmon! ;)**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Mañana subiré el siguiente! C:**

* * *

 _Looney Tunes_ © Warner Bros.


End file.
